


A Cop and His Black Cat

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Police, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Superheroes, Teasing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: Daishou just wants to solve cases and live his life, but a certain Black Cat vigilante refuses to leave him alone.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Daishou slams his cup of coffee down on his desk before dropping his head into his hands as he grits his teeth and rubs his temples in irritation. Today was supposed to have been just another normal day on the job. He had finally gotten his hands on some promising leads for the series of armed robberies he’d been trying to solve and was excited to finally make a move today. He’d driven to the police station and walked into his office, but instead of an empty room, he was greeted with the sight of four men, bound and gagged, struggling to free themselves. He quickly shouted for assistance before stepping closer to the bizarre scene, but he froze when he saw a red box, decorated with a single black feline paw print on his desk. Rage bubbled inside of him and he stormed over to open the offensive object, finding a USB and a note written in a maddeningly familiar scrawl. 

_ You sure you’re in the right profession, Daishou? This is the third case in the last month that I’ve solved before you. Doesn’t it get boring just sitting there in your office looking pretty?  _

Scowling, Daishou tossed the note aside and plugged the USB into his computer. Sure enough, it contained all the incriminating video and photo evidence he needed to arrest the tied up criminals and solve the robbery case he had been working on. When help arrived, he directed them to take the men as he furiously made his way to the office kitchen in the hopes that a cup of coffee would help take the edge off of the fury inside of him. It did not help and that’s how Daishou finds himself back at his desk, glaring into space as he thinks about how many ways you could skin a cat. 

A knock at his door interrupts his thoughts and a sturdy figure walks over to sit down on the empty chair next to Daishou. “I heard your favorite cat left you a little love letter.” Daishou just grunts in acknowledgement as Daichi picks up the tossed aside letter. “Aww he thinks you’re pretty.” Daishou grabs the note from Daichi and proceeds to rip it to shreds before tossing it in the garbage. “Is it really such a big deal, Daishou? He might be incredibly annoying about the way he goes about it, but at the end of the day, he is helping you solve your cases.” Daishou scoffs. “Are you telling me you support vigilantes? Need I remind you they’re technically breaking the law by just using their abilities however and whenever they want?” Daichi shrugs. “Sure, there are the ones who abuse their abilities, but Black Cat has never caused a problem before. He actually helps Bird of Prey quite a bit and he’s not such bad company once you get to know him better.” Daishou slumps even more in his chair. “I forget Bokuto and you are actually friends with that stupid cat.” Daichi just smiles as he pats Daishou on the back before standing up. “Come on, let’s go. Boss wants to brief us on another case we’re being placed on.” Sighing, Daishou grabs his coffee and trails after Daichi.

They enter a conference room where a blonde haired man is already seated. Ukai looks up and greets the two officers. “Let’s get right into it. As you probably already know, there’s been an increase in the amount of arson crimes we’ve been notified about. Usually, it’s something we could easily handle, but recent evidence has shown that these aren’t being committed by your average villain. The latest hits have been heavily guarded buildings and residences and now the public is beginning to become uneasy as more high-profile locations are being successfully targeted. We need to put a stop to this quickly before it gets out of hand.”

Daishou and Daichi spend the next few days following any leads they can find about possible motives, where the next attack might happen, and who might be doing it. They discover a pattern in the types of buildings that are being targeted and with that knowledge, they send their men to patrol other similar locations. More days pass and there aren’t any more arson cases, but they’re also no closer to figuring out who the villain is. 

It’s late in the evening and Daishou is getting ready for bed, when his phone rings. “Sir, we need you to come right now! A fire just started and we think the villain is still around.” Daishou hastily throws on his uniform as he scrambles to his car and switches on the sirens. He can feel the heat of the flames before he sees them as he turns around the corner. The fire is raging at this point as firefighters and heroes with water-based abilities work to douse it, but nothing seems to be working and the flames continue to encase the entire building. He rushes over to Daichi who is shouting orders at the other officers. “Keep on searching! The flames are still going strong and we can’t put them out with regular water, which means the villain must still be nearby doing this.” Daishou exchanges a few words with Daichi before he too begins to run and search for whoever is behind the attack. He’s running out of breath and his uniform is soaked in sweat, but he grits his teeth and determinedly continues his search. He turns into an alley and almost collides with a masked figure whose arms are outstretched in the direction of the burning building. 

“Hands down now!” Daishou screams at the person, but they don’t make any move to listen. “I’m giving you one more chance. Put your hands down now!” There’s still not even a hint of acknowledgement from the figure, so Daishou reaches into his holster for the gun that contains his venom coated bullets and aims it. Only then does the villain turn to face him and a flurry of movements ensues. Daishou fires the trigger, while the villain swings his hands at Daishou and an enormous wave of fire blazes towards him. The alley is too narrow for him to avoid the inferno and he’s too slow to run away from it. All he can do is cover his face with his hands in an attempt to at least protect that and he screams in pain as the flames reach and burn his entire being. He barely registers that someone else has entered the alley over the pain that is overtaking his body, but through bleary eyes, he sees a familiar lithe figure encased in black leather fighting the villain before he closes his eyes and succumbs to darkness. 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed, but he’s awoken by the feeling of someone maneuvering his body. He groggily opens his eyes and sees the annoying grin that’s haunted him smiling down at him from beneath a leather mask that covers the upper half of the man’s face. Daishou musters enough energy to scowl at the black cat ears attached to the top of the mask. “Why the fuck are you always meddling in my business?” Black Cat’s grin only widens at Daishou’s harsh words. “Couldn’t pass up a chance to save a poor damsel in distress. Plus, I’m enjoying carrying you bridal style.” Daishou’s eyes widen at those last words and he cranes his damaged neck as much as he can to see if that was just a joke, but sure enough, he’s being carried like some god damned wife. He wants to say something, but the extensive burns and exhaustion catches up to him and he slumps into the hold, resting his face in the crook of Black Cat’s neck. He drifts off into darkness once again, but this time his descent is softened by the warmth of the body holding him and the scent of cinnamon he inhales as his nose nudges against Black Cat’s throat. 


	2. Chapter 2

Daishou wakes up to the sound of a beeping monitor and the sight of white walls. He tries to sit up, but quickly stops when pain lances throughout his entire body. He looks around as much as he can without moving to get a bearing of his surroundings and he realizes he’s in a hospital bed, his entire body neck down, bandaged like a mummy. “Thank kami-sama you’re up!” Daichi is rushing through the door and making his way to Daishou’s side. “You idiot! You shouldn’t have gone up against a villain by yourself. You’re lucky Black Cat was there to save you.” 

Daishou scowls at the reminder of that night’s events and he flushes when he remembers how he practically cuddled into Black Cat’s hold like some lovesick girl. They exchange details of how the night had gone and Daichi confirms that Black Cat had apprehended the villain for them and stayed by Daishou’s side until Daishou was fully situated and being treated at this hospital. If it weren’t for his wounds, Daishou would have smacked Daichi for the way he waggled his eyebrows and smirked at Daishou when he mentioned how adorable the two of them looked together. 

A knock on the door puts a halt to Daichi’s teasing and a doctor with the worst bed hair Daishou has ever seen walks in to greet them. “Hi, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and I’ll be the one treating your injuries while you’re here.” Daishou can’t explain the instinctive way his hackles rise when Kuroo draws near, but he also begrudgingly admits internally that the man is good looking with his long, lean build, tanned skin, and cat-like eyes. He doesn’t realize that he actually hasn’t said a word or greeted the doctor yet when there’s an awkward pause and Daichi is staring at him like he has two heads. Kuroo grins. “Cat got your tongue?” Daishou splutters in embarrassment and exchanges names with the still smirking doctor and they discuss in detail what treatments and procedures Daishou will need. Turns out Daishou will be just fine, but he’ll need to stay at the hospital for the next two weeks for medications, wound dressings, therapy, and surgery. The two officers thank the doctor and Kuoo makes his exit. The door has barely closed behind him before Daichi is howling in laughter at Daishou for blatantly ogling the hot doctor earlier and Daishou wonders if he can die from humiliation. 

The days pass and Kuroo and Daishou spend a lot of time together as he continues down his path of recovery. They learn a lot about each other as they share about their families, reminisce on their old shared love of volleyball, and laugh about their past relationships. Daishou can’t help the little seed of hope that plants itself inside of him when he finds out that Kuroo is currently single and when he’s alone in the hospital bed, bored out of his mind, he lets himself daydream about what dating Kuroo would be like. 

One day as Kuroo is dressing his wounds, he asks the doctor if he has any abilities and he just laughs and says no. Kuroo asks him the same question and Daishou shares about the paralyzing venom he can excrete from his teeth. It’s not ideal to get close enough to villains to actually bite them, so Daishou ejects the venom into a container and coats the knives and bullets he carries. Kuroo is fascinated as Daishou explains and pride flares in the officer, but that is quickly squashed when Kuroo lets out a hideous hyena cackle and says “that ability suits you, you snake”. He’s feeling more mobile and stronger, so he grabs Kuroo by his messy locks and shoves him into a headlock, but he freezes when he smells an oddly familiar scent of cinnamon. _Where does he recognize this scent from?_ Kuroo uses his distraction to escape the hold and Daishou’s thoughts are cut off as the two start to playfully exchange light blows. 

Two weeks fly by and Daishou is finally being discharged. He’s excited to get back into the swing of things, but he feels a pang of sadness when he says farewell to Kuroo. He almost musters the courage to exchange numbers with the cat-like man, but chickens out last minute and leaves the hospital with regret lacing his mood. However, he doesn’t have much time to dwell on trivial things like missed chances when Daichi and him are again being summoned by Ukai. 

“Multiple high-ranking officers have been found dead. Evidence has shown that they were tortured before being brutally murdered. We believe it’s one villain doing all of this, so we might have a serial killer on our hands.” Daichi and Daishou are veterans in the field, but they can’t help but flinch at the photo evidence Ukai shows them. Mutilated bodies (Daishou assumes they’re bodies, but it’s hard to distinguish even that in some of the photos), blood and guts everywhere…”We don’t have many leads yet so I’ll need you two to work with your teams to make some headway on this case.” Ukai pauses before continuing. “And please be careful...these officers who were targeted had similar ranks and standings as both of you.” A solemn silence fills the room at those words. 

Daichi and Daishou frantically get to work gathering as many clues as they can from the evidence. Where are the victims going missing? When do they go missing? They sift through information determining what’s useful or not and finally after countless sleepless nights fueled by too much coffee, they feel like they’re closing in on the killer. Daishou is exhausted as he leaves the police precinct and makes his way home. Satisfied with the progress they’re making, he decides to reward himself with a full night of rest. He enters his apartment and starts to make his way to his bedroom when he literally can’t move. It feels like his feet are locked to the floor and he looks down and sees...his shadow?...encasing his feet. A blow to his head is the last thing he remembers.

Daishou blearily opens his eyes and is greeted with the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. His head throbs and he tries to move an arm to rub the injured area, when something holds him back. Confused and still groggy, he slowly looks down and panic blazes within him when he sees his naked body laid out on a metal table, his ankles and wrists locked down by metal cuffs. A dark chuckle reverberates throughout the room and Daishou turns his head to see a shadowy figure standing in the corner. “I guess you’re the one behind all the cop murders. Why don’t you come out and show yourself, you coward.” The shadowy figure slowly claps as he makes his way under the single hanging light bulb in the center of the room and all Daishou sees is a mass of shadows in the general shape of a human figure. “Well, well, aren’t you quite the clever one, officer. Too bad that knowledge isn’t going to do you any good right now.” The figure bends to examine an assortment of tools lying next to Daishou’s head and Daishou trembles as he picks up a jagged knife and trails it along the officer’s vulnerable body. “Wh-why are you doing this?” Daishou barely manages to spit out as his heart rate accelerates and cold sweat forms on his temples. “There’s something so intoxicating about seeing powerful men begging me for mercy. You cops think so highly of yourselves, but I’m here to show you where you really belong, groveling underneath me.” With that, the knife is digging in harder and harder and Daishou screams at the pain. His world narrows and all he knows is agony as metal continues to carve its mark in him.

A day passes and Daichi is desperately searching for Daishou. He hopes that Daishou just overslept or decided to play hooky from work, but deep inside he begins to accept that the worst may have happened. He quickly rushes to Ukai’s office and immediately a rescue team is put together to find and retrieve the officer. Not willing to lose one of his best without a fight, Ukai has enlisted the help of the big guns and Daichi stands next to Bird of Prey as they get ready to infiltrate the few locations they’ve pinpointed as possible holding zones. Just as they’re about to depart, Bird of Prey places a hand on Daichi’s shoulder and asks him to wait for a second because additional help is on the way. Daichi’s confused but he trusts the owl-like man (even if he doesn’t understand the need to spike his silver and black hair so flamboyantly) and within minutes a lithe feline-esque figure gracefully lands next to them. Bird of Prey slaps Black Cat on the shoulder and Daichi grins at the leather clad man before they quickly move. First location. Nothing. Second location. Empty. Anxiety is beginning to fester and build as they rush to the final location. 

The three men stand in front of the abandoned mansion. Daichi and his team will take the top floor, Bird of Prey will take the main floor, and Black Cat will take the basement. Aligned, they waste no time as they perform their duties. Black Cat stealthily saunters through the desolate halls of the lowest level and as he opens a room, his heart sinks. There is Daishou, but there’s so much blood and he doesn’t see a spot of unmarred skin. He is clambering over to the man on shaky legs and lets out a sob of relief when he sees that Daishou is still breathing. “Hey, you silly snake,” he purrs gently into Daishou’s ear. “I’m going to get you out of here. I promise. Everything’s going to be okay.” 

Daishou’s consciousness has escaped to the deepest recesses of his mind. He just wants everything to stop. He’s so tired. So tired of the torment and the darkness. He just wants to be left alone. He just wants to die so that it’ll finally be over. His thoughts are spiraling darker and darker, but a gentle voice halts his dangerous train of contemplation and coaxes him back to reality. He slowly opens his eyes and finds solace in the cat-eared masked face looking down at him. He wants to say something to the vigilante, but it’s too much effort to move his lips. Black Cat smiles at him. “Cat got your tongue?” That phrase elicits a reaction within Daishou and he’s momentarily befuddled as he tries to think about why that phrase spoken by this specific voice seems so familiar and just as he thinks he’s about to put a finger on it, Black Cat is being thrown against the wall by shadowy tendrils. Fear bubbles inside of Daishou when he sees his tormentor, but worry and concern also begin to well up within him as he sees Black Cat struggling to keep up with the relentless attacks. The fight continues and it’s not looking good for the vigilante until he extends fearsome claws from his fingers and pounces at the light bulb illuminating the room. Then there is only pitch black and Daishou struggles to listen to what is happening. He hears the sound of flesh hitting flesh and an agonized scream. There’s a moment of silence and then footsteps are gingerly making their way towards him. He tenses when hands make contact with his wounded body, but as soon as he inhales the comforting scent of cinnamon, he smiles and lets himself be carefully carried away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Daishou opens his eyes and sees now familiar white walls surrounding him and hazel eyes peering down at him. He groans as Kuroo smirks. “As cute as you are, Daishou, you really need to stop getting yourself put in the hospital. There are other ways to get my attention.” Daishou scowls at the doctor before Kuroo goes over his professional dialogue and discusses the treatments the officer will need. “Luckily you were found fairly quickly, so your wounds aren’t life-threatening, although you’re going to have some pretty bad scarring. You’ll need to stay here for a few days while we keep an eye on your injuries and make sure there are no infections as they heal.” Kuroo rambles on, but Daishou isn’t listening as he intently stares at the messy haired man in front of him. There’s something about him that hits a familiar chord within Daishou…

He uses the next few days he spends with the doctor to try and place a finger on the strange feeling of recognition thrumming inside of him, but no matter what he does, he can’t seem to come to any conclusion. His train of thoughts is interrupted by Daichi visiting him. “I got you coffee! Hope you don’t mind that I put cinnamon in it. It’s a new thing I’ve been trying and I think they mix pretty well, if I do say so myself.” As Daishou takes a sip of the proffered drink, his eyes widen as he inhales the cinnamon scent and the puzzle pieces finally come together in his mind.

The day of Daishou’s release from the hospital arrives and he stops by Kuroo’s office before he leaves. The doctor looks up with a flirtatious smirk when he sees the officer at his door. “Are you finally going to ask me for my number, Daishou?” Kuroo’s voice is laced with confidence, but Daishou revels in the way Kuroo’s face pales at his next words. “I don’t think I need to. I hear cats can find their way home. Although, I’m warning you, if a certain kitten manages to find themselves at my home tonight, they better be ready for a punishment. I’m not a patient master and a certain kitty has been very naughty.” He shoots a venomous smirk and almost hisses in delight at the way Kuroo is speechless for once, before he walks out, leaving the doctor alone with his frazzled thoughts. 

Night comes and although Daishou would never admit it, a small part of him is nervous, wondering if he’s scared away the messy black-haired man, but all his insecurity dissipates when he sees a lean figure tapping at his window. The two have technically met each other quite a few times as vigilante and cop, but this is the first time Daishou can fully take his time and drink in the sight of the man fully decked out in his fighting outfit. And what a sight he is. Daishou almost groans as he stares at the way thin black leather is practically molded to Kuroo’s sinewy figure. There’s little left to the imagination and Daishou can’t wait to dominate the man who’s teased and taunted him for so long. 

But it seems like Kuroo has a different idea as he slyly smirks at the officer. “Are you done ogling me, Daishou? You know, a picture would last longer.” Long legs saunter over to Daishou as Kuroo moves so close to him that all he can smell is his enticing cinnamon scent. Kuroo’s arms wrap around Daishou’s shoulders as he purrs into his ear. “For all your big talk when you came to my office, you’re sure not doing much now. Are you just all talk, officer?” Fury bubbles inside Daishou at those words and the desire to teach this brat a lesson overcomes him. Venom coated fangs pierce Kuroo’s neck and a cry exits the feline man before he’s falling into Daishou’s outstretched arms. “The venom I just injected into you will last for about three hours. You won’t be able to voluntarily move at all, although I’m sure you’ve already realized that, but your vocal chords are still intact, so I’m looking forward to hearing you purr for me.” 

Daishou drags the vigilante to his bedroom where he roughly throws him onto the bed, moving him until he’s splayed out in a spread eagled position and he just stands over the motionless man for a few minutes, taking in how beautiful Kuroo looks, defenseless, vulnerable, and all on display for him. He takes his time, shedding all his clothes and slowly positioning himself until he’s hovering over Kuroo’s form, staring into hazel eyes clouded with arousal and fear. Daishou teasingly rubs Kuroo’s already half-hard cock through the thin leather and smiles at the broken moan he receives. It only takes a few more strokes before Kuroo is completely hard, his dick lewdly protruding underneath his skin tight outfit. “I can’t believe you’re already fully erect, kitten. Do you like being completely at my mercy and used however I want? Of course you do, you filthy slut.” He reaches for one of Kuroo’s hands and places it around his own hardening cock, wrapping his hand around Kuroo’s limp one to keep it in place, before he begins sliding both their hands up and down his length, using Kuroo’s hand as his personal onahole. Only when Daishou is at full mast does he release Kuroo’s hand, letting it flop back down before he patronizingly taps Kuroo on the nose. “Good, kitty. Even your little paws make me feel so good.” 

Daishou proceeds to grind his bare cock against the outline of Kuroo’s cock and he revels in the feeling of his pre-cum soaking leather and making everything slippery and wet and the sounds of Kuroo’s whines. He should be embarrassed about the way he’s rutting against Kuroo like a bitch in heat, but he loses himself to the feelings and doesn’t stop until he releases milky spurts all over Kuroo’s clothed torso. He milks a few last spurts onto the leather fabric before smirking at Kuroo who is now letting out whining, frustrated pleas. “Aww, does the kitty want to feel good too? Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you feel so good that you’ll be crying for the pleasure to end.” With that Daishou pulls at the zipper holding Kuroo’s outfit up, slipping Kuroo’s arms out of the sleeves and dragging the zipper all the way down until his entire chest and dick are on full display. He then proceeds to flip Kuroo over so that his muscled back and ass are now in plain sight. Smacking the plump mound, Daishou gets up to rummage through some drawers before returning and Kuroo gasps at the cold shock of lube running over his exposed hole. He practically keens at the feeling of Daishou slowly stretching him out and Daishou cruelly laughs when Kuroo whines when he removes his fingers. “You’re such a fucking whore. I’ve barely touched you and your hole is already starting to gape and twitch for more.” But Kuroo isn’t empty for long as he feels something thick and cold enter him and then he is screaming as the object begins to vibrate against his prostate. Daishou flips him back over and encases his cock in a cylindrical object and Kuroo, already a moaning mess, whimpers even more as he feels bumps and nubs within the object brushing against his throbbing length. “I did promise I’d make you feel good, didn’t I?” That’s the only warning Kuroo gets before the cylindrical object is also moving and Kuroo is overtaken by the double onslaught on his body, unable to do anything other than take whatever Daishou gives him. Daishou slips Kuroo’s arms back into the leather sleeves and he zips the black haired man up, groaning at the debauched sight of the toy around Kuroo’s cock bulging out from underneath the cum-stained leather and the lewd string of screams, grunts, and moans escaping Kuroo’s mouth. He grabs his phone and snaps a picture before leaning down to teasingly stroke his hand through Kuroo’s sweat drenched temples, showing him the photo. “You’re right, a picture does last longer. Now I’m going to leave you like this for a little bit. Cum as much as you want, although I hope you have some self-control, otherwise the overstimulation is going to be hell.” With those parting words, Daishou walks out, leaving Kuroo to his suffering. 

Kuroo doesn’t know how much time passes. Time is the farthest thing from his mind when all his brain can compute is the relentless stimulation and pleasure he’s receiving front and back. He tries to hold back his first orgasm for as long as possible, but it’s no use and he’s peaking so hard, so fast. He tries to ground himself mentally when he passes the climax, but the vibrations aren’t slowing down and tears are streaming down his face as the pain of not being able to fully rest hits him. He wants to at least writhe, move, do anything at all to lessen his mind’s focus on the feelings overwhelming his senses, but he can’t even do that thanks to the snake bastard’s ability. Now the pain is beginning to shift into a pleasure still tinged with a hint of unpleasantness and Kuroo lets out a high pitched wail as he’s being brought to another crescendo. The cycle continues and Kuroo has cum so many times that he just feels like he’s continuously in a dry orgasm with no end in sight. He’s so spent and exhausted, but everything also feels so good, too good, dangerously good. His mind is so broken that he doesn’t notice how his fingers and toes are beginning to twitch. 

It feels like an eternity has passed before Daishou finally re-enters the room and his mouth goes dry at the depraved picture on his bed. He takes another picture with his phone and feels his cock instantly harden as he draws closer to Kuroo. Kuroo’s eyes are completely glazed over in lust, unseeing as they threaten to roll back in his head and he’s releasing the most beautiful, pathetic tiny broken cries Daishou has ever heard. Once again he unzips Kuroo’s outfit and shudders in delight at the pool of cum coating the tanned abdomen. He collects as much of the fluid as he can on his hand and shoves four fingers into Kuroo’s slack mouth, twisting his hand around until all the sticky liquid has been deposited and rubbed into the wet orifice. This time Daishou completely removes the now soiled leather suit leaving Kuroo completely bare before him. He carefully removes both toys from the slumped body and Kuroo breathes a sigh of relief. Daishou places his hands on Kuroo’s hips, tenderly rubbing circles with his thumbs. “You should be able to move now,” he says softly as he continues his soothing actions. Kuroo blinks in surprise at those words and tentatively tests his body to find that Daishou is right. But he feels so weak and boneless after everything and ultimately decides to just slump back down onto the soft bed. 

“If I had known you’d be such a docile kitten, I would have trained you earlier,” Daishou says mockingly. But there’s a softness behind those words and Kuroo just playfully swipes at him before using what little strength he has to drag Daishou down until they’re chest to chest, noses touching as snake and cat eyes meet. Kuroo gently pecks Daishou’s lips before pulling apart, hesitatingly waiting for Daishou’s reaction, but before he can completely pull apart, Daishou’s lips are chasing him and their lips lock together tenderly. Any lingering sexual tension or desires fade away, and the two men are enveloped in a cloud of tender affection and warmth. Breaking their kiss to breathe, Kuroo lightly chuckles. “Does this mean you’re officially taking me in as your kitty cat?” Daishou smiles as he nuzzles his face into Kuroo’s neck. “Yes, for as long as you’ll have me.” 

Epilogue I

The hospital is bustling when Daishou steps through the entrance and he dodges nurses and patients as he makes his way to a door and knocks. “Come in!” He enters his boyfriend’s office and is met with the sight of Kuroo pulling at his already messy hair in frustration. “Tough day at work?” Kuroo groans in confirmation, but smiles as he looks up at the officer. “A kiss would make it better though.” And that’s all it takes for Daishou to sidle up to Kuroo and drag him into a searing kiss. 

Epilogue II 

Daishou doesn’t know what in the world is going on tonight, but he wants to slam his head on the wheel of his car. Did every small time villain decide today was the day to do something? His irritated thoughts are cut off by a tapping on his window and he feels his annoyance wash away at the sight of a familiar pair of leather cat ears. “Tough day at work?” Daishou details out the lengthy list of crime scenes he needs to visit in confirmation. “Well maybe I can help you out,” Kuroo says with a grin on his face. Daishou lightly smacks him on the head. “It’s technically illegal to be a vigilante.” But that sentence is barely out of his mouth before he’s divvying up his workload with Kuroo. Clear on what each person is going to handle, the two lean in and share a tender kiss before Kuroo playfully bites Daishou’s bottom lip and leaps away shouting, “I’ll see you back home tonight”. 


End file.
